1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and in particular to an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the demand for high bandwidth data transmission in recent years, a Display Port with high bandwidth data transmission is considered a successor of digital video transmission. The Display Port not only uses fewer lines for high transmission bandwidth but also achieves a certain requirement of transmission bandwidth, which is nearly a the standard specification of current digital video transmission. Another digital video transmission interface used in the consumer electronics field is HDMI which similarly has the interface of high transmission bandwidth and further has the transmission function of digital data protection and simultaneous audio/video signals. Therefore, HDMI and the above Display Port have become the main streams of high definition digital transmission.
However, Display Port and HDMI are different transmission protocols, which are applicable to different fields. Accordingly, the conventional assembling of them with the PCB uses connections of two different specifications. Nevertheless, the disposition of individual installations leads to an increase in the motherboard size; thus, a motherboard with a combined connection is available in the market to allow the user to select Display Port of HDMI for installation. Consequently, an improved HDMI connector will be developed by the industry to be used in conduction with the above motherboard.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.